


Leash Training

by cyanideinsomnia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Barebacking, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NADIA, Leashes, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vaginal Sex, contraception mention, lucio can be a good dog, nadia is a good dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideinsomnia/pseuds/cyanideinsomnia
Summary: One bronze hand reached between his hands for the collar - but instead of taking it from him, Nadia gently flipped the golden tag with her fingers.Across the front, Lucio could see his own name inscribed in the metal in an elegant script.“It’s for you.”
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Leash Training

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday nadia, i got you a dog (citation needed)

Lucio was sprawled across one of the chaise lounges in the salon, an open ornate box at his side, an equally ornate strip of leather in his grip.

It was a collar, in his favorite Vesuvian red, with a gold trim across the top and bottom, a shimmering path of rhinestones across the length of it, a small golden tag in the shape of a dog bone clipped to the ring. Compared to some of the other collars he’d purchased for his pets, it was rather subdued, but no less lovely. 

He couldn’t remember making the order, but he  _ had _ been meaning to replace their hunting collars - though this one seemed more of a show collar. He held it up to the light, trying to envision it across Melchior’s throat and finding it would be a tight fit. Maybe if he was younger.

Hell, Mercedes might even have trouble getting it on, despite her slimmer figure.

The close scrutiny of his prize was interrupted by the click of regal heels across the marble floor, heading towards him. He spared a quick glance before returning his attention to the collar, brows furrowed in consternation.

“The damn merchant sent me the wrong size again. And just one.” He lifted the collar for his wife to inspect. “It’s common knowledge I have two dogs, right?”

“Darling.. it’s not for the dogs.”

She leaned down next to his shoulder, face pressed against his neck, the scent of jasmine enveloping him. One bronze hand reached between his hands for the collar - but instead of taking it from him, Nadia gently flipped the golden tag with her fingers.

Across the front, Lucio could see his own name inscribed in the metal in an elegant script.

“It’s for _ you _ .”

“I-- oh.” His chest felt tight and breathless, for the moment just staring at the tag. Watching how the light danced on the engraved edges, a glimmer of his own face reflected behind his name, two beauties at once. 

He never tired of seeing his name written in gold, but somehow, this was different. Much more intimate. It didn't help that she was still so close, soft lips against his jaw, hands idly slipping inside his shirt. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Now wait just a minute--" He struggled to hold onto some shred of composure, at least until this collar matter was solved. "I'm not your  _ pet.  _ I'm nobody's pet."

Her lips moved to his ear, unmoved. "I know, but indulge me for a moment. Do you want to try it on~?"

The Count shuddered at her tone, and against his better judgment, he slowly nodded.

Nadia's hands slipped out of his shirt and moved for the collar again, idly plucking it from his grip. He couldn't see her move it up, but he felt it, falling dead still as smooth leather slowly slid around his neck, the tag cold and hard against his collarbones, shifting against his skin with his own labored breaths. 

When her hands moved away, his own right hand numbly came up to rest against it, automatically slipping two fingers between leather and flesh and lightly tugging at it as he would checking any collar for his dogs, another shiver running up his spine at the shift in pressure.

It was just tight enough that he couldn't ignore the pressure against his throat, but still comfortable. It fit him perfectly.

He swallowed against the pressure and leaned his head up, attempting a suave grin as though he was the one in control here. "Well, Noddy-- how-- how do I look?"

"Mm, it does suit you.." Her fingers ran along the edge, close to the skin. “But more importantly - how do you  _ feel _ ? Not too tight? I had to get the measurements from your tailor, and I’m not sure how accurate those are considering your penchant for open-necked shirts.”

“What’s wrong with open-necked shirts?”

She quirked a brow, staring at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes. "It's fine. It's actually kind of comfortable."

"Good."

The fingers hovering near his throat suddenly slipped beneath the collar, using it to tug him towards her in a kiss. This time the shift in pressure against his throat came with a more familiar pressure in his breeches, Nadia's gaze immediately drifting downward as she slowly released him, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"Ah, you  _ do  _ like it." She murmured, her other hand sliding down to brush against his cock through his pants, fingers still hooked in his collar. "Are you a good dog or a bad dog, dear?"

"Mm, I've been such a naughty puppy," Lucio chuckled, arching up into her touch. "I think I need a little more hands on training~"

She leaned in for another, hungrier kiss, gently smacking his cock and chuckling as he jumped. "Oh, you absolutely do, you wicked creature. Though I have more experience with horses than dogs, so you may get the business end of a riding crop."

"Promises, promises."

Her fingers slipped free of his collar, instead moving for the box that once contained it. She pulled out another, longer strip of leather in a similar crimson hue, with a buckle on one side and a loop on the other. 

A leash.

“I nearly forgot.” She smiled and clipped the leash to the ring on his collar, lightly tugging on it and smiling wider as he automatically followed along toward her. “Do you want to go for a walk, pet?”

He shuddered and grinned. “What, you don’t want to  _ train  _ me right here?”

"You know that isn't how I operate, dear. People will only see what I  _ allow _ them to see."

This was accentuated with a squeeze to his cock through his pants, making its bulge that much more apparent in the fabric. She wanted people to see how much he liked being pulled around like this. A much clearer picture of the order of things around here, at least in that regard. His pride was both wounded and flattered, erring more on the side of flattered - he loved showing off, after all.

If he had his way, the collar would be the only thing he was wearing on his walk, to show off  _ all  _ his best assets.

Lucio cleared his throat and slowly got to his feet, the leash pulling taut and then slackening again as Nadia joined him. He was so much more aware of the pressure in his pants upright. His golden hand moved down to adjust it - and was promptly thwacked away by his wife's free hand.

"Tsk, you can have your treat  _ after  _ your walk." She chided, tugging on the leash again. “Come.”

That hadn’t been his intention, but he gave an imitation of one of his dogs’ impatient whines regardless, allowing her to pull him forward as she began walking down the hall, a slow and graceful stride.

Too slow for his tastes, which was likely the point, all too easy to get ahead of her and be jerked back to her side by the leash. It was so hard not to  _ pull _ , to bound the rest of the way to her chambers and wait for her there instead. He could already feel sweat gathering up beneath the collar.

It was a long and winding route to Nadia’s wing, and she made a point to walk him through the most occupied areas, the most amount of eyes on his collar and his hips. His face was burning, but he refused to feel ashamed of it, instead tipping his head up and his chest out in his usual show of pride. 

That’s right, get a good look, he _ was  _ a handsome specimen, wasn’t he? Finest damn dog any of them had ever seen, second maybe to Mercedes and Melchior.

And like his pets, they could look, but they couldn't touch. Not now. He was hers, right now.

“You may want to return that mongrel to the pound, Countess,” Valerius idly commented as they passed him on the steps, though he noted his eyes were pointed downwards as well.

“You’re just jealous you’re not the one holding my leash,” Lucio snorted, reaching over and swatting the Consul's backside before they moved out of arm’s reach, eliciting a somewhat dog-like yip of his own.

In return, Nadia gave a rougher yank on his leash, nearly knocking him to the floor. “ _ Heel _ , boy.”

“ _ Woof _ .” Was all he could think to say.

By the time they made it to Nadia’s bedchambers, the leather of his collar was slick with his sweat, legs shaking, heart pounding, panting like she’d drug him through the Gardens at noon instead. The moment she closed the door, he was peeling off his clothes, too-tight pants first, breathing a sigh of relief once his aching, burning skin was exposed to open air.

“My, you are an eager puppy, aren’t you?” She purred, her grip loose on his leash. 

Her fingers lightly brushed against his aching cock, now as red as the collar, and he nearly sobbed. “Gods, _ yes _ . I need it. I need you.”

Without thinking he lunged for her, fingers digging into her own clothing, trying to get her out of them, pressing a desperate kiss to her lips, his current role forgotten until she abruptly yanked on the leash, pulling him back with a noise of admonishment.

"Not yet."

"You-- you said I could have a treat." He whined and pulled toward her again.

“Sit.”

He immediately sat on the bed, thighs twining together.

“ _ Stay _ .” She held his gaze as she let the leash drop, for a long moment standing there and watching him to make sure he wouldn’t move. 

His body was still trembling with restless energy and  _ need _ \- but he stayed still, watching her move over to the other side of the bed, very slowly, casually beginning to disrobe, exposing her own beautiful skin to the lights glimmering through the stained glass windows. His hands ached to run over that skin, fingers curling into the bedsheets to keep them still.

He ached to touch her, kiss her, fuck her. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last at this rate. “Noddy,  _ please _ .”

“Stay,” Nadia said again, but gentler, her fingers curling around the leash as she slid into bed next to him. There was a very light tug against his neck, almost imperceptible if he hadn’t been waiting for it. “Come here, boy.”

Lucio practically scrambled across the bed, nearly falling over himself in his haste to sit in front of her. She chuckled and spread her legs apart, arching her hips to give him full access to her pussy, already wet from toying with him. There was another, more urgent tug on his leash, a direction he already knew she wanted him to go.

“ _ Down _ , boy.”

He went down without a whisper of protest, diving into his treat with the same desperate determination as the kiss, gripping the meat of her ass with both hands to keep himself from straying from his task. It was a welcome distraction from the discomfort between his own legs, with the added benefit of her surprised gasp and then pleased moan, her nails digging into the back of his neck.

The leash began to go slack as she was too focused on arching up into his mouth, encouraging him to redouble his efforts, harder and deeper like a starving man taking his last meal. For the moment this was all he knew - the taste of her, the feel of her, the warmth of her, the harsh panting and barely repressed groans in her regal voice.

She abruptly yanked back on his leash, pulling his head back up and startling a choked whimper out of him. “Ah-- don’t _ bite _ , dear, or I shall have to muzzle you.” 

He shivered between her thighs, waiting for the sharp pressure against his throat to slacken again, arching forward to gently suck on her clit instead, gazing up at her for approval.

“There you go. Good boy.” Her fingers stroked through his hair, her other hand slowly easing up on his leash, allowing him to return to licking and sucking the rest of her, a bit more carefully. “Mm… such a good boy.”

He turned his attention back to her clit, more focused movements of his tongue and lips, slowly building back up to his earlier vigor only pinpointed on that one spot. The leash remained slack, but her thighs clamped down on his head, grinding her hips against him, practically humping him, her carefully kept self control breaking beautifully under the power of his mouth. 

The hand braced against his neck shoved him down that much harder, cramming his face into her pussy, for a moment cutting off his air, drowning him in it. He gladly drowned as he felt her muscles tensing beneath him, a deep shudder rippling through her body, her hips twitching up against him almost unconsciously as she slowly let go of him.

" _ Such _ a good boy," Nadia panted, her tyrian eyes hazy with pleasure as they gazed down at him. 

There was another gentle tug on his leash, leading him up to meet her lips in a still very hungry kiss. He was so much more keenly aware of his neglected cock as it was pressed against her thigh, shuddering at the sensation, a soft whimper escaping him before he could stop it. 

She drew back, but only just, chuckling breathlessly before murmuring against his lips, "Do you want to bury your bone, pet?"

" _ Please _ . I need it." 

It took him a moment to realize what she meant by that, but once it clicked, that was the only thing on his mind.

She leaned forward and kissed him again - then gently nudged him  _ away  _ from her, moving as if to get off the bed. "Stay."

"Noddy, I can't--" Surely she wasn't going to  _ leave him  _ like this?

" _ Stay _ ."

He whined, but was gratified to see she was only moving for a trunk near her bed he knew was filled with all kinds of sexual implements, coming back up with a bottle of oils. He'd thought he'd done a pretty good job of getting her wet on his own, but it wasn't up to him.

"What about the riding crop?" Lucio weakly joked as she closed the trunk and slid back towards him.

"I considered it, but you wouldn't be able to handle one gentle swat like you are now," She chuckled. "I suppose I  _ may _ have teased you a bit too much."

That was a hell of an understatement.

" _ Are _ you going to be able to finish your training?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Take me now. Please."

Her demeanor changed, from concerned back to devious, that wicked little grin playing on her lips his only warning before she abruptly shoved him onto his back on the bed, pressing another kiss to his lips, hard and hungry. He felt her pulling his leash, tugging it back, pinning his arms above his head and wrapping it around them, hooking the loop on the end of the bed, forcing them to stay there.

The collar was nearly too tight because of this, a point of hard pressure against his throat, almost as if she was pinning him down by a hand on his neck. He felt her hands move to loosen it and shook his head, finding it only added to the experience - completely helpless and at her mercy, hers to do with as she wanted. His thighs shifted restlessly against the bed, arching up against her with a needy little whimper.

"Oh, look at you, practically begging for me to fuck you," She purred, pouring oils into her hand and smearing them along his length, and he gasped and bucked up into her touch. "If you're good, maybe I'll bury  _ my  _ bone in  _ you _ next."

Gods, he  _ definitely _ wouldn't be able to handle that right now, as much as he craved it.

Nadia set the oils aside and shifted into position, one hand braced on his heaving chest, swinging her leg over his hips like climbing astride a horse, slowly lowering herself onto his cock, as far down as her body would comfortably allow. The feeling of her around him nearly hurt, so keyed up as he was, a deep shudder of relief rolling through him with a low groan.

She arched forward, further over him, as she began to ride him, her pace quicker and harder than anticipated after all her teasing, her weight pushing his hips down into the bed with every bounce, the golden tag thumping against his collarbones. Her hands were on his body, gripping his waist with the same vigor as he’d had her ass, holding him in place as she fucked him, her mouth devouring his own.

It felt so good. She knew what he liked. She knew he liked her best like this, crushing him beneath her in submission, taking what she wanted like a true conqueror. His Countess, his queen. Seeing that predatory look in her eye as he writhed beneath her nearly set him over the edge on its own.

“I should lock you in a kennel and throw away the key, you awful beast,” She murmured against his ear. “Listen to you howl and whine for mercy, begging to be let out. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“F-fuck,” He gasped, instinctively straining against his bonds and unintentionally tightening the collar against his throat, another choked whimper escaping him. 

“I could tie you out in the Square and let the city have you, and you’d like that too, wouldn’t you? Put the great Count Lucio out to stud to anyone that would take him like a common street mutt.”

“Gods,  _ yes _ \--”

She slammed her hips down on him once more, and with that image in his head and the added pressure around his neck he was already gone, howling for mercy as he came. She remained on top of him, allowing him to fill her with his cum, her own body juddering forward in pleasure as that last bit of heat and wetness set her off the edge.

Lucio slumped back against the bed, drawing in as much breath as he could, feeling a bit lightheaded. He barely felt her fingers against his throat, carefully unbuckling his collar, easing the pressure as she reached over and untied the leash from his arms. She slid off of his cock with a shudder, cum smearing across her thighs and down his abdomen.

“Good boy,” She murmured again, easing her way onto the bed next to him, draping an arm across his chest and resting her head against his neck, pressing a kiss to the indents of the leather in the skin. “You did very good.”

“Rrf,” He mumbled blearily.

The warmth of her against him was soothing, her fingers lazily stroking through his hair again as she held him, let him relax against her. She would be getting up in a bit to cleanse herself and apply the herbs to stop any unwanted side effects, but for now, she was just holding him.

“You can keep the collar, of course. Though I’m not sure I should let you wear it again so soon.”

A breathless little chuckle. “Ah-ah-ah, you know you need to take your pets on regular walks. You’d be doing me a disservice.”


End file.
